


The Trade!

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play,will put them back when I’m done!  
Once again A Thank You to Rhonda for planting an Idea in this Old Brain….  
PT.1  
The trade!  
“Matt, I had to ,…well I just had to help Franny…He …He would have killed her…..and as her friend what was I to do?” 

Cowboy how long will you be gone?, Kitty asking her usual question while fiddling with the silver handled Hair brush in her hand as she sat looking thru the mirror...at Matt sitting on the edge of the bed Ahhh, Kit just a day or two,… I need to go out to Fort Dodge and talk with Colonel Tucker, about a Gold shipment coming through Dodge ,.. it has to be transported to Fort Dodge for safe keeping, “Oh Cowboy ,Look I know as Marshal you have to do certain Jobs, but … shaking his head,… Now Kitty .. lets not have the argument again?... Matt Dillon ! don’t you now Kitty me,.. she said slamming the brush on the vanity Look Kit, Honey ,.. I’m ok..I can take this trip do what I have to and be back before you even miss me… Oh yeah, I’ve heard that before! What does Doc say ?.. .she said with her jaw tightened. It doesn’t matter Kit, I have to go… But Matt! You are in no condition to ride for any length of time… your barely healed… Kitty said still looking over her shoulder and through the mirror… at the Man who she Loves and worries so much about when he’s gone. Then, before he could say anything,.. Oh all right!.. just promise me you’ll be careful?.. She said with a concerned look ……now standing and walking towards her …Yes Ma’am I Promise,.. he answered .slowly sliding behind her on the stool… wrapping his arms around her pulling her against his large hard frame. Relaxing and leaning into him,… in a softer voice,… Cowboy? Leaning his face into her neck,… he mumbled Hummmmm? You know I’d be lost without you don’t you?... I almost lost you again ,… uh huh…still nibbling at her neck and chin line. Matt Dillon are you even paying attention to me or …without warning, he reached around her and covered her soft Lip with his…..and the thought of resisting ,.. never came to mind. Beautiful lady ,… Come to bed? No words were spoken ,.. gently.. with arms wrapped around one another,.. they snuggled up in their large brass bed… wrapping themselves in one another,… 

Just before Dawn, Matt quietly woke ,and dressed trying not to wake the sleeping Redhead beside him… and then leaned down to lightly Kiss her on the forehead brushing the long Amber-Copper Curls from her face,… then, headed for the door ,..headed for the office to get his paper work he needed.. for the trip to Fort Dodge… just as he placed his hand on the door knob,.. a soft voice,.. Cowboy?, the sun’s not even up yet! I know Kitty,.. I just wanted to make sure my thing are together. Go back to sleep,.. I’ll be back before I have to leave,.. we’ll have breakfast….Ok, she mumbled. Curling up tighter to the pillow his head had laid on , it still had his scent on it… she slowly drifted off to sleep ,.. Matt just smiling, at the sight of this woman he Loves so much.

Later sitting at Delmonico’s … Matt, I do wish you would re-consider… Kit, Please don’t worry I’ll be fine. Well, then maybe you should take Festus’ along? As she picked at the bacon on his plate. Kit, I need him here… to take care of things while I’m gone…Newly is doing runs with Doc. Scrunching her face …, Oh I know I know! Alright… slowly watching her,… is there something wrong with your breakfast ? he was trying to hide his smile. Continuing to pick off his plate,… No! why? He just rolled his eyes and smiled …. No reason. He was use to Kitty sharing his food …as if his tasted any different.  
Well, Kit I’d better get going ,.. walk you back to the Long Branch? Yeah, sure…. As they were leaving Burke voice yelled out …Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty! .... running towards them… What is it Burke? Kitty looked surprised. Well , well I was just headed over to the Long branch,.. and I saw ya here,… furrowing her brow,.. Yeah and? Oh ,Oh,… Barney wanted me to get this to you,… he was holding an envelope.. as Kitty went to take it… he was holding so tight… Burke!... Yeah ? Can I have it? Oh ,.. Yeah sure Miss Kitty. Handing it to her… Came all the way from New Orleans…it did. Barney says there was a delay in it coming through…, And I suppose you are gonna tell me what’s in it? She said with a raised brow. Face turning red,… Why No Miss Kitty…it’s your letter….Matt and Kitty looked at each other and just rolled their eyes….Well Thank You … and Thank Barney too. Oh I will …and he turned away to go back to is business… Matt that man ,… sometimes I …. Sliding his arm around her waist,.. Yeah Kit, I know!  
Kit I’ll see ya in a day or two, …. Cowboy …she said looking at him with a worried look in her eye… Ple… smiling at her ,… I know Kit I will I promise! Festus’ was crossing Front street with Buck all ready for Matt’s trip, Matthew ,.. ya take care of your own self .. and Don’t be fretting none bout’ Dodge. Thanks Festus’ well, I’ll see ya Kitty… Festus’ and he climbed onto Buck and headed down Front Street. Kitty just stood and watched ...till he was out of sight. Ahh, Miz kitty ,.. Matthew will be ok. Touching his cheek… and nodding her head… Thanks Festus’ then she wink and went into the Long Branch.  
Sam, is there still coffee?... sure Miss Kitty,.. coming right up… smiling at Sam,… I’ll be in the office . I’ll bring it in for you, He said… Sam knew Kitty worried every time Matt left.. so he always did his best to keep a special eye on her. As she entered her office,.. she inhaled and began pulling out her ledger to go to work on the weeks figures,. To pay bills. After sitting there for a moment she remembered the Letter Burke had handed her… Hummmm ,who in the world could this be from? She didn’t recognized the handwriting. Opening the envelope, she leaned back in the chair, and began to read…..  
Kathleen Russell, Long Branch Saloon , Dodge City , Kansas Then the Note: Dearest Kathleen,  
It’s been sometime since I saw you , so I have decided, to come for a visit. I will be arriving in Dodge City on Friday Stage… should be in at noon. Cannot wait to see you, and to catch .  
Your Friend,   
Francine Bousselot’  
Kitty sat , for a moment surprised, she hadn’t seen or heard from Francine (Frannie) in years. And now she coming to Dodge! 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT. 2  
The Trade!

After sitting thinking about the Note she had received, Kitty then looked at the envelope, and remembering what Burke had said ,.. that Barney told him that there was a delay in receiving it …Now she realized Francine would be arriving Today at Noon…  
Kitty and Francine , hadn’t seen one another in so many years… they grew up together in New Orleans when they were little girls,.. before Kitty’s Mother had died. Then, Francine who came from an Upper Class family ,.. was sent off to Paris, France to a Proper boarding school as her Mother put it . a Proper place to prepare her daughter to take her place in New Orleans Highest Society. But the girls just wanted to be little girls… Kitty figured from the signature on the Note that Francine ,Franny as she called her..appearently married … Kitty knew Francine ,(Franny ) as Francine Lewis-Ashton.  
Kitty realized it was almost Noon now. She hurried into the bar ,… Sam, I have something I need to do .. you be alright here for a bit? With a questioning look ,.. Sure Miss Kitty .. is everything alright? Realizing he looked worried,… Oh Yes ,.. I have to meet the noon Stage… Sam , were going to have a guest. A Guest Miss Kitty? He questioned. Smiling back at him ,.. Yes, an old friend, Francine ..

Kitty was waiting at the stage depot wrapped in her Cloak ,.. the cold wind was picking up…. She was trying not to think what it must have been like for Matt riding out to Fort Dodge…after all it had only been not quite two weeks since Doc removed yet another Bullet from his upper chest and stitched up some cut he had,.. this ride could prove to be … Long and Uncomfortable ,.. and the weather changing wasn’t going to help ,… Kitty knew how Matt’s Leg bothered him... during the long cold Winter’s. She even figure this would have kept him around Dodge for Christmas.   
She was in such deep thought , she almost didn’t hear the Stage approaching…?  
As it pulled into the Depot,.. Carl spotted Kitty,… whoa! He yelled out trying to rein in on the Horses, Afternoon Miss Kitty… quite a chill in the air today!... Afternoon Carl, yes there is.. we just might have Snow for Chrismas! Carl , climbed down while his helper began untying the bags on top … and tossing them down,… Carl unhooked the stage door,… First to get off were an elderly couple , Kitty knew them from Dodge,.. they were returning from a visit they took to St.Louis… Afternoon Miss Kitty the man said as he stepped out and turned to help his wife. Then , stepping out of the stage ,.. Kitty noticed a woman Tall, Slender, with Dark chestnut hair, deep Brown eyes with very pale skin,.. wearing a Maroon traveling suit. With a matching hat … Kitty knew right off this had to be Francine! She looked extremely elegant … Nothing she usually saw in Dodge. As Kitty looked at her ,.. she inquisitively said…. Francine? Francine Lews-Ashton?  
As the woman turned, Kitty knew those eyes and that smile…. Francine … surprised to see her , she stepped forward , Kathleen ? Kathleen, is that you? Smiling , yes It’s me ,.. Carl looked on … he wasn’t use to anyone calling Kitty, Kathleen… Kitty reached out and hugged her childhood friend , Franny, it’s so wonderful to see you! Wow! No one has called me Franny in so long …. Mother never thought it to be proper. Well, I, I My friends here all call me Kitty Kitty?she said stunned. Yes, It was something father always called me .. and well ….the two woman Hugged ,… let’s get you over to my place…Oh, no Kath, Kitty… I couldn’t impose … Your not and I insist! Festus’ saw Kitty talking to Franny and came up to inquire … Kitty knew he would want to know what was happening…. Miz Kitty ,.. here’a let me git them there fur ya? Franny , This is a Festus’ Hagen,.. Festus’ this is My good Friend Francine Bousselot’ how do Ma’am? Festus’ you can take them to the Long Branch… if you will? Yes’um Miz Kitty I’ll do ur Directly… Thank You Festus’ Festus’ always like helping a pretty lady… especially when one of them was Kitty.  
As the two woman walked to the Long branch ,… Franny inquisitively asked … Long Branch? Kitty smiling ,but now realizing she wasn’t aware of what business she was in…. Yes, It’s my Business … It’s a Saloon… Kathleen ? ahh you own a Saloon? Watching Franny’s Face ,.. Kitty very firmly stated … Yes I do! And it does very well…. But Kitty,.. is that a Proper thing for a lady to do? Choosing her words carefully,… Franny,.. we need to talk… it’s been a long time since we were little girls…. Kitty now more then ever realized just how different their lives had been. Let’s get you settled and comfortable…   
It was a longer than usual ride for Matt,.. his body wasn’t really ready to be on a horse and for such a distance… but, he just prayed it would be over sooner than later,… he finally made it into Fort Dodge. As he enter the Fort, he could tell they had prepared for the on set of the winter weather…, riding in to where they stabled horses, .. he noticed two young soldiers… May we help you ? I’m Matt Dillon out of Dodge ,.. you boys new here? Yes Sir … just transferred in… nodding Matt asked , Looking to see Colonial Tucker…then one asked. And is he expecting you Sir? Then the young soldier noticed Matt’s Badge… You the law? Yeah Son, I’m a United States Marshal… Yes Sir,.. right this way… The Young soldier lead Matt to the Colonial office … as they entered ,.. Colonial Sir,.. you have a visitor… Thank You,.. that will be all Private. After the door closed,.. Matt , what brings you out? Well, Ben I wanted to talk with you about the Gold shipment… coming here through Dodge… with such a large amount , I think it best to have your troops escort it back with me. If you think it best Matt. It’ll be safer that way,.. Matt, Whiskey? Yeah Ben ,.. sounds good … looks like snow out there. Almanac is calling for it.. for sure. Here sit ,.. try some of this… handing him a glass of a fine whiskey he just had shipped in. Matt sat sipping the whiskey from the glass … enjoying the warmth it gave him…. Matt , How’s Miss Russell?... haven’t been in town in so Long… still as pretty as ever,.. Matt smiled. Yeah that she is Ben! Heard you were injured not to long ago? Ahh Yeah ,.. took a Bullet to the upper chest and a few knife wounds… Matt Buddy you are one tough Bull! Should you have rode out here ? Ben your starting to sound like Kitty… Ben just laughed…. What’da say we get some supper? Nodding , Yeah sure sounds good to me …. As they left Colonial Tucker office ,.. Matt just looked up and thought to himself,… Hope it holds off ….  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
The Trade!

Kitty and Francine(Franny) pushed thru the batwing doors,…Sam and Newly were standing at the bar,… Sam, Newly… I want you to meet My old friend Francine Lewis-Ashton, neither Sam or Newly could take their eyes off of her…. This didn’t go un-noticed by Kitty. It is certain;ly a Pleasure Miss… quickly Francine , spoke up… Oh Please It’s Francine or Franny! Well , Miss Franny,.. Welcome to Dodge, Newly said taking her hand between his own. Newly couldn’t get over the striking resemblance to Patricia. Well Gentlemen ,.. It’s My Pleasure as well,… to meet any friend of Kath…Kitty’s she quickly picked up on that they didn’t refer to her as Kathleen.  
Sam , I’m going to take Franny up and get her settled… Maybe you could bring us some Tea? Still fixing his gaze on Franny,…Sam? Kitty interupped his thought. Oh,.. Yes Miss Kitty then Kitty, motioned to Franny towards the stairs… We can talk in private in My Rooms…  
Kitty showed her the room she had fixed …Oh, Kitty!.. .this is so Beautiful…I hope you didn’t go to Much trouble?... shaking her head,… No Franny Not at all,. But I would have. Get settled and then we’ll have our Tea in My room… it’s just down at the end of the hall… wonderful,.. I’ll just be a Moment…   
Kitty waiting in her room stoked the fire to assure it would be comfortable. ..while they chatted… then , A light tap on the door…It’s open Kitty said. Come in …Franny had removed her outer Coat and Hat .. and freshened her face…. Entering Kitty’s room,… taking in the décor…Oh My !.. Kitty, This is Beautiful as well… You have done well for yourself..? tilting her head … and smiling,.. It’s comfortable and it’s home! Come sit… I have to ask,.. it’s been so Long …what brings you to this part of the country? Franny became somber and quiet…Franny, did I say something wrong? Now looking at Kitty with sadness in her eyes,… and lightly shaking her head as she fiddled with her hands,.. NO! No not at all… well then What? Kitty now noticed her eyes beginning to tear up…. Franny?...What is it ..you can tell me. Oh Kitty ,.. I know we haven’t seen one another in such a long time but ,.. I need your…. Help! Of course Honey,… How can I help? Well, this isn’t easy… that’s ok,.. here have some tea and take a deep breath… and tell me. Sipping slowly on her tea,… then exhaling slowly,.. she looked at Kitty and Blurted out,… Help Me Hide! Just a bit shocked,.. Kitty wide-eyed , What? Help you hide? Why? If he finds me … he’ll kill me! Who Franny ? Victor… Victor? Kitty repeated. Yes He’s my husband. Victor is from a French aristocratic Family ,.. I don’t want to be married to him anymore …I can’t be! Franny, honey …reaching out to touch her hand, you could divorce him and.. Before Kitty could finish, Oh No! he wouldn’t hear of it, nor would his family! Huffing out a breath, Well, he’ll just have to hear of it…. Kitty you don’t understand ,.. no one in his family ever divorced. He says it would Shame them. Do you Love him? Kitty asked. I, I,… Honey it’s a simple question…. Not anymore! As Kitty began to reach for her arm.. Franny flinched.. relax Honey it’s ok your safe here. Are you ok? Now tears trickling down her cheeks … she slowly rolled up her sleeves,.. to expose Bruises… OH FRANNY! This is nothing Franny said .. trying to hold back more tears.… You mean there’s more… Kitty said furrowing her brow. Franny just nodded. Oh, Honey ,.. let me get Doc…? NO!, NO! you can’t tell anyone… Doc’s a friend of Mine Franny,.. you should be looked at. I can bring him here. And no one will know. Please ? thinking for a moment,.. placing her hands across her stomach….. OK, if you think it will be safe… you trust this Doc… Person? With My life…Kitty answered. Look you stay here, and I’ll go get him… you can lie down till I get back…. Franny, I promise it will be just fine… then she headed for the door.

Kitty walked right passed Sam and Newly ,.. as well as several customers ,.. saying not a word… climbing the stairs to Doc’s .. Kitty could only imagine what this man had done to her friend…Knocking on the door as she opened it,.. Doc was sitting at his desk deep in thought … combing through his journals for something to help one of his patience Curly, you look engrossed. What is so interesting? Oh, Kitty Hello,… I was just trying to research some Medicine for ol’ Mrs. Collins… still ailing huh? Yeah she is … Doc,… Mrs. Collins is … She’s Old Kitty,.. but, I’m still her Doctor… Yes You are!...and a very good one too! Taking off his glasses,… puckering up his mouth,.. Young Lady, I know you didn’t come here to compliment me on what a good Doctor I am ,..although it’s nice to know someone in this town notices. What brings you here? Doc, you know me too well….smiling. Doc, it’s my Friend,… Franny ,… I think she could use your help…? Franny,… Franny who? Don’t ever remember you having a Friend named Franny?... Oh , you’ve never met her, she got in this afternoon on the stage,…You’ll understand when you see her,.. but, we need to keep this quiet ok? Kitty is there something I should know?,.. unsure what to say,… Doc you’ll understand when you see her… Please? Ok let me get my bag,… where is she ,.. the Dodge House?... Oh, NO, she with me at the Long Branch… Ok, young lady lead the way,… and they walked down the stairs…. Turning to look at Doc,… Curly? ... if you don’t mind …can we go up the back stairs?... What? Why? I’ll explaine later…. 

Franny jumped up ,.when she hear the door to the back stairs… Who’s There? Kitty quickly entered followed by Doc,… it’s me Franny,.. and Doc is with me… sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you… No Kitty it’s ok ..I guess I’m just ….Kitty smiled,.. I know Honey. Doctor Adams,... this here is my friend Francine, Franny,….Franny this is my Dear Ol’ Friend Doctor Galen Adams… tugging his ear,.. and swiping his mustache,… Well now Kitty … where have you been Hiding this beautiful young woman? Now looking a bit scared… Hiding ?..I’m Not…. Kitty you promised… Relax Franny,.. I haven’t said anything…. So, Miss Francine,… Oh please it’s Franny…ok, Miss Franny,… Kitty tell me you may be in need of my services? Oh, Really I told Kitty I was Ok… No, Fran,.. you can tell him… better yet show him. Doc here is a good Man… and as I said I trust him with my life. Franny dropped her eyes…. Then began to roll up her sleeves….. Doc didn’t need to know how?... he guessed from just the bruises …. Oh Dear? How long have you been like this? About Two weeks. She said still not looking either of them in the eye. This is Bad,…are you experiencing any other ,… Before he could finish his sentence,… Doctor..I guess you’ll want to see this too… Kitty , began to excuse herself to give then privacy,… NO! Kitty stay Please… Franny, began undoing her shirtwaist…. She had her back to them,… and the bruises on her arms were nothing compared to her back,.. Kitty took a Deep breath… Ahhh Franny ! then as she turned… with partcially exposed Breast… the bruising continued. Franny rested her hands at her mid-section … I’m so ashamed! I was crazy to think he’d let me leave! Young Lady you listen to me.. .and Listen closely This is Just wrong!... Oh Kitty, what am I going to do? My Family will never understand… My Mother will never except me back. Even with My Ba… then she stopped. Doc looked at Franny then back to Kitty…, How long? What? she said looking at him with question in her eyes. How long have you known you are with child?... Now the tears began to fall… Oh Honey it’s going to be alright … your safe here. Doc, pulled Kitty aside,.. Kitty honey … You should talk to Matt about this … I can’t Doc ... I promised. What are you going to do ? he asked. Well,. I guess for now …when you finished here … I’ll hide her out here …what else can I do? … besides ...from what she has told me … he’ll never look for her here.   
The train pulled into the depot,… and as passengers disembarked … no one could miss the extremely exquisitely dress Gentleman … Festus’ was standing talking to the conductor,.. The Man said,.. Excuse me …can you point me to the nearest Hotel in town… That’id be The Dodge House Mister…it be the only Hotel in Dodge! The Man was terribly high strung… at least for Festus’. Boy! can you deliver my things? At first Festus’ paid no attention… BOY!... My Bags… You be ‘a talkin’ ta me Mister? YES!... see that My Bags get to the Hotel Promptly … You jest’a hold on there Fancy man.. I’m not your Boy!.. I’m the Deputy in Dodge. Turning his nose up… and under his breath...saying … This Dodge City is a Dirt Town!  
As the man arrived at the Dodge House ,.. Howie was assisting another guest,… The man was very impatient…. Sir, If you don’t mind I’d like a room? Excuse me Mister ,but, I’ll be with you in a moment… the couple standing at the counter,.. just looked… then the Husband said .. I’d figure a well presented man as yourself would have better manners and upbringing? What would you know of my Up Bringing? Anyone in this hamlet… would know nothing about … quickly, the man ..stopped him,.. Sir I’m going to kindly ask you to limit your ill minded Comments in the presents of The Misses. He just let out a huff… as the couple ascended the stairs,… he directed his attention to Howie,, Now if you would kindly give me a room? And let me see you sign in ledger? Howie now with a tight jaw,… A room I can oblige. As for My ledger,.. I’m afraid not! Well then .. give me the room number of My Wife,.. Francine Bousselot’ and be quick about it! I’m afraid we have no one by that name… are you certain ? Yes I am .. and handed him a Room Key.

Festus’ still annoyed .. That stick –fiddled ,.. Ya-hoo .. a talkin’ ta me like I be his servant…Puffing out a breath of air… not paying any attention to who was around …. Why, I’ll git on him like ugly on a ape!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
The Trade!

Finishing up Supper at Fort Dodge with the Colonial… Matt noticed glancing out the window, the Light beginning of Snow Fall. He had been hoping to get back to Dodge ahead of it …This ride was difficult enough. Matt, what has your attention? Ben, I just thought I might have beat the Snow,.. but , looks like I was wrong. Don’t worry friend, I’ll see to it you are well supplied for you trek back.  
Kitty was getting ready for the Night time crowd, then , Franny knocked at her door.. It’s open,! Kitty , are you busy? ..no ,come in.. Just changing for the night ….as she looked on at Kitty standing there in an Emerald Green Satin Dress, wow! You look fantastic! Why Thank You,.. Kitty I just wanted to Thank You for all your doing. Fran, what are friends for ? No, Kitty I owe you ...just showing up like this after all these years,. .and… et ,et don’t think about that … I’ll come and check on you in a bit, so go.. back to bed ..Doctor’s orders!....smiling at Kitty.. Yes Ma’am! Oh, I’ll bring you a tray too. Oh, Kitty I, I…..and just with the look Kitty gave her… she knew not to argue. Go on now Rest….and Kitty headed down stairs.  
The Saloon, was filling up quite early, when she made her way to the Bar,…. Sam, smiled,.. good crowd Miss Kitty,.. well Sam,… it might still be an early night ,.. from the look outside… Why’s that Miss Kitty? It looks like it’s begun to snow. Then her face changed… Miss Kitty what is it? Oh, Nothing Sam,.. Just thinking about Matt riding out to Fort Dodge and Having to ride back ,if this snow get worse…. I wasn’t to happy about him riding out ,.. when he’s not fully healed yet. Marshal Dillon will be fine ..he said trying to reassure her. Festus’ made his way through the batwing door … rubbing his hands …from the chill…. It’s’a might cold out there tonight… Kitty just smirked… then.. Yes it sure is … tell me Festus’ do you think a whiskey would help that ?… winking at Sam Jest Might Miz Kitty… Sam,. She said nodding her head for him to give Festus’ a drink. Miz Kitty ,.. don’t see ur shemale friend? She resting.. it’s been a long trip… Miz Kitty,… how long she be’a stayin? Don’t know Festus’ Ya know Miz Kitty,.. Dodge is gittin’ lots’a fancy folks ‘a lately…. Is that so? She said raising a brow. Well yeah!... just a little bit ago ..there’a fancy feller’ came in on the train,… jawing bout’ git his’a bags to the Dodge House….like I be his ‘a servant…. Now furrowing her brow….Do you know who he was? Nah jest sum ya-hoo fiddle Miz Kitty dodge don’t be’a needing folks like that there…. Well I see ya later ..gonna do rounds…fur it gits snowing sum more…. Ok you stay warm Festus’ ya hear?   
As Festus’ left … She went back to her conversation with Sam,… when Sam stared towards to doors…. Kitty’s eyes followed … Standing Tall in the doorway,.. in a tailored Suit, fancy hat …silk Tie,.. rubbing his fingers along his Goat-tee….. Kitty caught his eye… he slowly with his shoulder’s straight and firm….walked in her direction….Evening Ma’am… then looking at Sam,… I don’t suppose you have something suitable for me to drink? Kitty with an intense look ,.. raising a brow…. Well now Tiger,… I think Sam can find something to your liking…. Looking at her from a side Glance,…Sam,.. and without saying a word…. Motioned to the top shelf… A little far from Home ? Yes Ma’am….It’s Kitty , Kitty Russell…!You don’t look like you belong in such a place like this! Although it is nicer than some others… Well , Mister a… he finish for her Bousselot’, Victor Bousselot’ ok well Mister Bousselot, I own this one! Purposterous ! A Woman Owning a Saloon… Maybe so .. but, I own this one ! after Sam poured him a glass of Kitty’s best Top shelf Whiskey … Looking surprised,.. Looking at the brown liquid in the Glass…. From where do you Hail Miss Russell? Thinking before she said to much,… Oh back east… Sam looked on wondering why she answered that way… didn’t think you belonged here! Mister Bousselot’,… I’ve been to a lot of place across this country,.. but, truthfully Dodge is where I choose to be,.. this is my home….You should return to your real home Miss Russell,… a Proper lady…… he was angering Kitty now .. she’d dealt with enough of his kind… Excuse me Mister Bousselot… I won’t stand here and be insulted… now this is a public place ,but , I choose my company… so if you’ll excuse me? No, Ma’am you will hear what I have to say,… ! and grabbed for her arm,… quickly Sam with some force,.. Just wait one minute… get your hands off of her… The insolence,... of the help! That fast Sam pulled his hand away from Kitty… Mister,… I choose who I talk to and drink with … and right now… let’s just say,… I can’t stomach Men who show such rude disrespect for a Woman!... Actually I’d prefer you leave! How dare you!? Good Bye Mister Bousselot’ Sam?… Let’s go fella’ Sam ushered him out!

Later Louie, carried over a tray from Delmonico’s for Kitty to take to Franny…. Sam, Sam … I brought this fur Miss Kitty…. Joe, said she sent fur it… I’ll take it Louie,… ok Sam…. Louie wait,… what is it Sam? Here … maybe this will warm you some…. Ahhh Sam,.. Thanks! And he pour him a glass of Whiskey….  
Kitty carried the tray upstairs,..to check on Franny… tappng lightly on her door,… Kitty is that you? Yes Honey it me… brought you something to eat…how you feeling? Oh, a little better,.. just awfully tired.. for some reason?… I’d say it’s that little one .. ahhh Kitty I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right off… That ok,… let’s just keep you safe and see you get proper care…ok? Now here try to eat some of this…..   
Victor Bousselot’ was enraged that Kitty threw him out as she did.. How dare a Woman give me an order? What is the world coming to when a Man , a Man such as I,.. be subjected to such arrogance !? Well, I just have to locate Francine,.. then Flee this obnoxious little hamlet! He decided to wire back home for further information ..about trying to find Francine… he had, had a private investigator to help,with locating her …. When he received a response,.. he was surprised to Learn ,.. That the Private Investigator , dug up information about where she visited while in New Orleans as well as who she visited,… and in that information , he found that Francine had a good Childhood Friend she tried to find,… By the name of Kathleen ,… Kathleen Russell! Well now…. Miss Russell you just may be of positive use after all …! I will find you Francine ,… anyway I need to ….You belong to me , he said to himself as he finished his drink and sat back in his chair.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
The Trade!

Matt rose early,…and headed out for the trek back to Dodge… Colonial Tucker did as he said ,making sure Matt was well stocked for the Journey… now the snow was falling heavier and at a quick pace.  
Doc decided to check on Franny ,.. since he was going to have breakfast with his favorite redhead… Kitty needed the distraction, from worrying about Matt, and Franny. Entering the Long Branch well Morning Sam…, Kitty down yet ? smiling at Doc,.. Morning Doc! Hasn’t been down yet ,but I know she was up late .. Well, I think I’ll just go check on Franny while I wait for Kitty.. and headed for the stairs.   
Crossing the Landing, about to Knock on Franny’s door,.. from the corner of his eye.. Doc saw something was odd… “Franny”? what in thunder? ..racing over to her prone body lying in the hall just outside Kitty’s door. Kitty!, Sam! …hurry,… Sam quickly took the stairs two at a time…Doc! What is it ? Just as Kitty ‘s door opened….slowly… expecting to see Kitty ,but then …nothing, no one…. Sam tapped on the door… Miss Kitty? There was no answer.. pushing the door open more ,.. Sam was shocked at what he found… Kitty’s room was in complete disarray !... Doc!...Doc! as Doc raised his eyes,.. he could see just a bit of what Sam excitement was about… Sam, can you carry her …? Sure Doc, Sam said picking Franny up with ease. Doc stood overwhelmed at the disaster.. before him. Oh My …inhaling a deep breath..  
Sam placed Franny gently on her bed,… Doc, what do you think happened? Groggy and weak….Franny with eyes half masked…. “Help Her” ,.. Please,. Tried to Help.. then she pass out. Doc, Who could…. Swiping his Mustache,… Not sure Sam, But I think I have an Idea. Sam, have you noticed anyone hanging around …someone out of the ordinary ? No Doc ,..ahhhh No wait… there was this Fella’ …Miss Kitty threw him out…. But he didn’t look like a violent Fella’… he was pretty upset that she threw him out in front of ..well everyone. Sam, Can you go get Festus’?... This isn’t good!.. right away Doc..   
Rushing through the door of Matt’s office, Festus’ Festus’ … Festus’ was out back of the office … Hold on the Sam, what’s got you all railed up? Festus’ It Miss Kitty! Why’ditin ya say so right out? I just did. Doc found Miss Franny on the hall floor and when we checked Miss Kitty’s room , well It’s a Mess! And she’s not there …. And all Miss Franny could say was Help her ,Tried to Help her. Doc, over taking care of Miss Franny,.. but sent me for you….Festus’ Miss kitty could be in real trouble….

Eye lids feeling heavy,… trying to move … it was difficult to focus on the room around her…. Beginning to moan,.. she suddenly heard a deep husky voice ,… well now ,… your awake? Still not able to focus …ohhhh, where am i? how’d I get,….Not so fast Little lady…. She could feel her body being lifted…. Here ya go sit up,.. made some coffee… Coffee? Kitty repeated. Your gonna be here awhile so……staring at the face.. with dark eyes, shoulder length hair and in need of a shave….Wait! here a while?, where is here ? and who are you? In due Time Little lady!, In due Time!

Doc, sat on the edge of the bed placing Cool rags on Franny’s face and Neck areas… she was now fevered. Pulse racing,.. and was still un-conscience … Doc sat looking at her, she was very pale….Thinking to himself,… What in thunder happened here? OH, Kitty Honey … from the look of that room…. then he just place both hands , folded against his forehead….  
Festus and Sam check all around,… and noticed the back stairs door was ajar … The door had been pried…Sam was picking up some of the things,.. when he noticed a piece of paper,.. sitting on the Bed… it was addressed to no one special.. it just read….

Have the Redhead, and Her life will depend on your cooperation,…  
A Trade!... Francine for The Redhead!....  
Sam read it again, to Festus’…. Then Sam … just in a low voice, OH Miss Kitty….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
The Trade!

Festus’ had spotted track marks in the alley between The Long Branch and Doc’s Office… fresh in the new fallen Snow… looked as though a wagon had been pulled in… He quickly , threw some things together and jumped up on Ruth , figuring they couldn’t have had much of a lead on him, a few hours or so .. but, if anyone could track them it was Festus’.  
Later that Night , Front street was quiet and somber,… as usual Matt’s first instinct was to fix his gaze on the window in the second floor of the Long Branch…. Looking for his beacon home , Home to Kitty! After the last day or so, all he wanted to do now was wrap himself in the arms of the Woman that after all this years,...makes his heart race. He knew Kitty was upset and mostly concerned about him riding out to Fort Dodge , so soon after Doc patched him up again for the um-teenth time.  
When he saw there was no light burning in the window ,… his chest tightened. And a small knot rose in his throat. Saying to himself , I know she didn’t want me to go , but all in all ..she understood , I was in no danger, and that I’d be back today. He pulled Buck up to the front of the Long Branch…dismounted quickly, dis-reguarding the discomfort, he was feeling.   
Standing looking over the batwing doors,.. eyes scanning the room… Most of the customers had gone ,due to the weather… Sam was washing glasses behind the Bar….pushing thru the doors,…. Sam? Ahhh Marshal am I glad to see you ! Marshal it’s Miss Kitty,… something happened here …What Happened Sam? We’re not really sure ,… best we can figure they took her ? Took Her ? he repeated. Sam , Maybe you’d better start from the beginning…. Yeah your right … Let me get you a drink… then sitting the glass down in front of Matt, and pulling up a chair to sit down with him,… Sam, took a deep breath,… than began…  
Well Marshal,…. Doc came by this morning to join Miss Kitty for breakfast,.. and she hadn’t come down as yet… so while he waited for her ,… he decided to check on Miss Franny.. and found her at the top of the landing just outside Miss Kitty’s room,.. and Miss Kitty’s door was open slightly… Doc yelled for me and Miss Kitty,.. but when we looked into the room ,,, ah Marshal it was a Mess! And all Miss Franny could say to us is Help her , Please, I tried to …. Then she passed out! Festus’ found some tracks out in the alley.. and rode off to track them down….Wait , wait Who is they ?and Who is Miss Franny? Matt asked , now very confused. Well Marshal that’s just the thing,.. we’ Don’t know for sure.? Ok, Sam …back up here .. try starting with this Miss Franny…. Who is she ? Oh, sorry Marshal.. Miss Franny ..she’s a old friend of Miss Kitty .. she said from her childhood…she came in on the stage just after you left…Miss kitty got a surprise wire… Ok, Matt said . go on… why do you think this is connected to Kitty being gone?…. Oh, because of the note! The Note? Matt questioned. Yes I think I still have it …just a minute,.. Sam went behind the Bar and pulled the Note that was left on Kitty’s bed .. from a drawer. Then returned to the table and handed it to Matt… Matt sat and read the words ….focusing on … “The redheads Life depends on your Cooperation!” Then the Words “Trade , The redhead for Francine”  
Sam, where is this Franny or Francine now? Oh, she upstairs ,.. Doc’s tending to her. Why? Miss Franny , was in a bad way… I don’t know exactly what was wrong ,.. but Miss Kitty and Doc were pretty tight-lipped about it. Matt had an uneasy feeling about this,.. Doc still with her.?. Yes, yes Marshal… third door … Matt slowly tried climbing the stairs.. till he reached the door Sam had pointed out. Looking back,… Sam?.. Yes Marshal? Thanks! Then turned and tapped lightly on the door …. After a minute Doc opened the Door ,… Oh, am I glad to see you !?Doc Sam filled me in a bit… This Franny …. Can I talk to her….tugging on his ear and wiping his upper lip,… Now Matt, she pretty weak, and sedated.. DOC! I need to talk to her … Oh Alright but go easy.. she not well. Doc understood Matt need to figure what the connection was between Franny and Kitty being missing. Matt gently sat in the chair beside Franny’s Bed,… Miss Fran… she slowly opened her eyes…. Smiling lightly… you must be Matt , Matt Dillon,… your just as Kitty described you…. Franny ,.. I understand your not well just now but, I need to ask you some questions… do you think you can talk ..? nodding ..go on…. Now Sam tells me when they found you ,.. you said something ..like Help Her Please?... You tried? Can you tell me more? Nodding again,… in a weak and strained voice, I thought I’d heard a noise coming from Kitty’s room,…so I started to go and check ,.. but then ..just as I knocked and entered… I saw this Man .. carrying Kitty out the door … I yelled for him to stop,.. but then everything began to swirl and then I don’t remember much till I woke here. Ok,… then,.. do you know who the Man was? Couldn’t see his face she said. Now Franny , is there any reason someone would be after you?... Franny’s eyes widened. The in a crackling voice,… with tears trickling down her cheeks…. I’m afraid so !... But ,… What does that have to do with Kitty? Well, Matt added. Seems whoever took Kitty .. really wants you… how do you know that? They left a Note ,.. they took Kitty to trade for you. Now in full fledge tears… OH NO! what have I done? Matt… I think that’s enough? Doc interrupted . Doc!.. it’s Kitty out there! You be Lug ,.. don’t you think I know that…? But this is one sick young lady! Just tell me this …Who is it?.. who’s after you?... through her tears .. and sniffling… Victor!.... Matt now rolling his eyes ..at another name he didn’t know. Victor ?..He repeated. Yes,.. Victor My Husband. But why would he come here and take Kitty … and leave you? If he’s using her for trade? Oh, He doesn’t know I’m here. See ,..she wiped her cheeks., I came here to get away from him… Doc jumped in , Matt this animal abused her ..very much. See, Kitty and I have been friends since … well Forever!... when I told her what had happened…. She agreed to let me hide here till I could figure what to do…. I’m so sorry! Do you know where I can find your Husband? Last I saw him was in New Orleans. Then she went on to describe him to Matt,.. when Sam ..happened to over-hear her…He Remembered the Man Kitty threw out of the Long Branch… Excuse me? Marshal ,Doc … Miss Franny… you said your husband’s name was Victor,?... Yes Sam… Victor Bousselot’ Oh, Marshal …. He was here !…. He was here? Franny asked. Yes,.. Marshal he’s the Man Miss Kitty threw out of the Saloon. He was quite Obnoxious.. to her. He was berating.. and insulting… now shaking his head,.. and puffing out a breath… Let me Guess … Kitty’s temper? Sam…. for a moment Smiled a bit at the thought. He always admired her spunk! Oh, Matt … I really am so sorry … but I have to warn you …Victor can be…. Now she swallowed hard…. Then showed him some of the bruises… she bared. Matt, Please find her … before … she took another deep breath .. I’ll never forgive myself if anything…. If he hurts …. Now she just covered her face with both hands and began crying again…. Matt, not knowing how to handle a woman crying,… lightly patted her arm… I will .. Thank You! Matt headed down the stairs,.. out the door … Sam followed… NO! Sam… I’ll do this .. But Marshal,.. I can help… I know Sam and I appreciate that , but … Doc might need you here..?   
Matt mounted back up on Buck ,… Sam, do you have an Idea where Festus’ headed… Oh,.. North of town! He has about a few hours on you…. He followed the track out from here … Most folks left town early before the snow fall…. So tracks were fresh… to follow. Nodding back… thanks Sam.. Oh Marshal ..Yeah, Sam,.. Be careful … I will Sam... Oh and Bring Miss Kitty home… You Know it! Sam Then Matt carefully follow the Track as Festus’ did straight out North of Dodge! In a soft determined voice … Hang on Honey I’m Coming!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT. 7  
The Trade!

Sitting in a chair beside the Bed of this frail ,paling woman .. Doc was now concern that he wasn’t going to be able to help her much more … he’d hoped she would sleep … this would be the best thing to rebuild her strength. Doc was surprised, that given all the bruising to her tiny body that he wasn’t treating broken bones… What concerned him even more was the baby she was carrying… The heartbeat was faint,.. he didn’t know if she had any proper treatment .. and if she was getting proper nourishment?  
Doc had decided to stay vigil at her side ,… occasionally fall off to sleep ,reading a book…   
Being awakened but the loud scream… Franny , Franny ,.. now, I’m right here, what is it? UGH! Doctor , The pain!... it’s excruciating !... where does it hurt? Now holding her hands across the Bump ….Here ,all over here! Tears of pain were taking over and making it difficult to speak… Ok, Now I want you to listen to me … I’m going to check you … and see what’s happening…Doc hadn’t realized just how pregnant she was….appearently,… she just carried very small… but then again.. with the torment she had endured….she was neglected. 

Kitty was trying her best to stay awake,.. and take in her surroundings…. This rather scruffy looking Man who was watching over… didn’t seem to be violent… but then again ... he was holding her captive! She tried keeping an eye on his every move …. Hey! Red ,.. you hungry? Thinking she wouldn’t rail him.. I guess I’m am… come’ .. sit here with me,.. have some of this grub.. I’m not a cook ,but it won’t kill ya’ Kitty was getting hungry ,… so she did … then feeling out the situation,… So, You gonna tell me why I’m here ? I know it not for the companionship , over supper! She said with a sarcastic smirk. Ol’ Fancy Man has plans fur ya’… you’ll see ! you can tell me .. It’s not like I’m going anywhere! Besides who Ol’ Fancy man? Oh, he hired me to watch over you…getting a bit annoyed … Look if it’s Money you want? …. Nah!.. he has all the Money he needs … and then some! Then What?...Damn it! Oh, oh, oh,.. your are a feisty one ain’t ya’? you know somebody will be looking for me? We know… ! he said laughing. Look what is it you want with me? She was getting angry,.. Who is this … trying to not blow her temper,… So called Fancy man? Mister. B ... Mister B? she repeated. And am I supposed to know this Mister B? Meybe… Look what are you planning on doing with me? When marshal Dillon finds out I’m gone.. he won’t stop till he hunts you down ,.. you and your Fancy man … Mister B! Ahhh, Yur jest the Bait!,.. but, meybe will just have our self some fun wit ya’? reaching over to touch her arm. Pulling away in a jerking motion,.. Keep your hands off me,… I’ll scratch your eyes out! Ewwww, I like ‘um wild….. ! Kitty quickly got up from the table…..slowly scanning the room ,trying to figure if she had a chance in Hell of getting out. Her captor, sat drinking a bottle of whiskey,.. sitting at the table … whittling a piece of wood… Kitty stayed close to the fire,.. to keep warm .. she sat back … thinking quietly to herself,… Oh , Cowboy… I hope your back and looking for me? Please?   
Doc, examined Franny… he tried to keep the sarrowed look from his face.. she was dozing between pains. But he knew he’d have to tell her … he had to remove this baby…..problem was … it was now a stillborn… this woman had already endured so much … but, losing a child … well that was….   
She began to stir again,… Doc had sent Sam to his office to get him some supplies,… and sent for Ma’ Smalley…. This was going to take a while…. Hello Dear ,.. I’m Ma’ Ma’ Smalley … folks just call me Ma’… now you just be still … and Doctor Adams here will do his best to keep you comfortable … Then after setting up all he needed… Doc quietly sat beside Franny… took her hand in his…. Now Franny , There something I need to talk with you about,… Franny this baby of yours needs to come out …. Furrowing her brow,… But Doctor Adams,.. it’s not my time… Patting her hand,… Franny,…I’m sorry , but …The injuries to your body … have…. Doc took a breath… then in that moment,… she reached for her stomach,.. My Baby….? My Baby is gone? I’m very very sorry , but I’m afraid so…. She covered her face with both hands .. and began to cry … Ma’ sat on the opposite side of the bed,.. now now dear… you’ll be alright… Doctor Adams will take good care of you…she reached up and hugged Ma’ tightly… then in her soft crying voice,… I wish Kitty were here!... I know dear I know…..  
Ok now … your going to have to help here… nodding,… What do I need to do?... sniffling .. I’ll talk you through this… OK? Franny just nodded.

Matt was riding , harder then he wanted to ,but … Kitty was out there and he needed to get to her … it was dark, and difficult to see … especially with the Snow Glare… but good thing was ,there hadn’t been to many tracks … which made it easy to follow ….he was hoping to catch up with Festus’ or that Festus’ had found where Kitty was? 

Sam was getting ready to close up,.. business was slow,.. then as he was turning up some chairs… he turned to find Victor Blosselot’ stand behind him…. Barkeep? Sam inhaled, then said … we’re closing! And you are not welcome here. My Dear Man !…. Now Sam was Wishing Matt or Festus’ were in Dodge…. I just need a bottle… I told you we’re closed.. and you are not welcome…. Bousselot’ really wanted to see what anyone knew … feel things out a bit. You’d best Leave,… when the Marshal, finds you and whoever you have doing your dirty work … you’ll be sorry! Dirty work? You say… Not dirty work … just business my dear man! I always get what I want! Miss Russell , can’t keep me from What is Mine … not for Long,… and if you all want to see her alive… again.. you will cooperate! You know what I want….. When I get Francine back…. Well then… the Trade will be made!….. Sam , losing his temper at the thought of him hurting kitty in one fell swoop… grab Bousselot’ by the neck,… if you hurt one hair on her head.. I’ll… now grabbing Sam’s hands and trying to push him off...You’ll do What?... take your hands off me Sir! Sam shoved him through the Batwing doors….. landing him in the snow… standing brushing himself off … you’ll be sorry for that .. you just wait!  
Doc came to the landing,.. Sam .. what is all the noise…? Sorry Doc,.. just threw out a bum! Then under his breath he said… a Bum in Fancy clothes! Sam quickly told Newly about Bousselot’ … and that he had just been there…. Boasting about Kitty and that he had her……I’ll handle this Sam! And Newly began searching for him…..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
The Trade!

Cold and exhausted, but trying to forge on,... following what track that were still visible… Buck was having difficulty, trotting thru…. Even more so with the weight of his large rider… The Pain, in his upper chest, and side.. from his wounds ,.. were becoming strong.. and The whipping cold winds ..added to his task at hand … but he refused to stop!  
Festus’ had come upon a farm house , small but he could see smoke from the chimney …Maybe a chance to get out of the cold … and regroup? As he approached , the door opened ,.. and standing in the opening was a rather big man … yielding a double barreled shot gun… Who’s there? This here is private property!... as Festus’ came closer,… now able to get a full view at the man holding the Gun… Howdy Mister! Names Festus’ ,… Festus’ Hagen,.. I’m a U-nited States Dep-idy.. from Dodge ….I’d be mighty oblidged,.. for the chance to warm up a bit …ya’ see Im’a out searching fur a Lady friend …..some ya-hoo’s done kidnapped her… Deputy you say?... the man looked suspiciously. Thats ‘a right … then, showed his Badge, on his cost. Ok, get on down from there… some hot coffee on inside … Festus’ dismounted from Ruth…Taking him to their barn,… that the man pointed to ….just this way… some feed in there if you’re in need….  
Sitting in front of the fire warming himself,… a rather small woman ,.. handed him a hot cup of coffee… I thank ya’ Ma’am,.. your’a welcome…. Names Betsy… and this here is my husband,… Caleb,.. Caleb Froman…. Glad ta’ know ya’ folks…. Still leary, Caleb Froman found a seat next to Festus’…. Friend was kidnapped you say? Sur de’ was …. Miz Kitty is a real good friend,… like my own family..ya’ see… know who you be lookin ‘ fur? Do ya’? I be followin’ them Yahoos’ track … they left behind in the snow… Sam… thinks it be sum husband of Miss Franny’s … She be a friend to Miz Kitty… But Miz Franny is ailing sum awful! This yahoo done beat on her lik’ a whipping post… and now that poor lil’ bitty baby Doc’ says Might die …Ya’ see…? Not sure I understand Mister Hagen?... Betsy asked. As she refilled Festus’ cup… well Ma’am ,.. this here fancy feller’,.. wants to drag this here Miss Franny off .. and Miz Kitty was’a tryin’ ta’ help her… I’a figur’ they only had mebe,.. a few hours on me … so I figur’ they mebe be hidin’ on out this here’a a way… listening intently,.. rubbing his thumb and forefinger along his chin… Hummmmm ,… well they be a ol’ cabin,.. up over the hill a few miles… no body’s been there for oh, 5 years or so … ! This woman,.. this Miz Kitty you speak of … she someone important is she? Why , I done told ya’ Mister,.. Miz Kitty’s my friend…. When Ol’ Matthew git’s Back from Fort Dodge .. before he could finish,.. caleb . said, Ol’ Matthew?...Fort Dodge? Ahh shhheese, Matthew is the Marshal in Dodge! And Miz Kitty is real portant to him… she his woman? Now caleb!.. that’s none of our affair…. Well...you can bed down if ya’ like .. I can make you a mat .. by the fire if ya ‘ like Mister Hagen…. Then you can head out first light… Betsy Froman ,.. offered. Much oblidged Ma’am,.. but don’t want them Yahoos git more time… as you wish !.. Betsy answered. Well ya’ stay as long as ya’ need… can’t havin’ ya freeze ta’ your death….  
Matt, decided he had to stop briefly,… needing to stretch his legs and find water for Buck…..  
Kitty was exhausted,… but didn’t want to take her eyes off her captor…. Besides he was now working on his second bottle of whiskey… Kitty knew Men,… and deffinately Men who drank this heavily… it wouldn’t be long before he’d be passed out….  
It was late,.. darker then ,. .. without the lamp on Front Street,.. usually shining thru her window… when she peered out the small window of the cabin,.. the Moon was only crescent,.. but it was beginning to make the snow on the ground glow,… this was a plus….. after about another hour … she watch his head hit the table….. Just as I thought,… she thought to herself… Finally! She grabbed the wool blanket that was in the box by the fireplace,.. wrapping it around her shoulders,.. then , slowly ,.. practically on her toes…made her way to the front door … trying it to see if she could open it without any noise….turning the knob,… she found it to be unlocked…. Relieved… she slid out quietly… the wind was whipping so that it stung her face .. it was hard to walk … the snow was getting deeper…. She shivered… realizing …how difficult this would be knowing the wool blanket was all she had to keep her warm….but, decided to make a run for it …… she noticed what looked like a trail… and headed for it … struggling to stand ,never mind run…? the Moon wasn’t as much light as she thought it be…..but she continued to look for which way to go ….she didn’t even know if she was still in Kansas…

After a short rest,.. Matt remounted Buck … with difficulty… Buck was a good strong and loyal Horse… as Matt rode,… he was remembering what Franny had told him,.. and wondering .. if Kitty was safe.. if this Bousselot’ character, would just hold her as trade to get to Franny or ……… He didn’t want to think of the Or!  
Just as he rode up over the hill before him…. He could see smoke coming from a chimney , up ahead… but, not much else! Figuring at least maybe, who ever lived here would extend him the hospitality of a warm spot by the fire ... and maybe coffee? But, out of the silence… came a scream!... Matt tried to listen,… to follow the direction from which it came… it was off in the distance ………

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
The Trade!

Festus’ had left the Froman Farm,.. and continued to try and follow tracks,.. not much luck the fresh fallen snow covered whatever may have been there…but he continued riding …   
As Matt drew closer to where he thought he heard , the scream… he heard an animal sound,… but couldn’t see anything….so chose to ignore it.. and follow the scream ….  
As he rode closer,… he could see two figures wrestling,,.. in the snow,… what appeared to be Men fighting…then again a scream,.. this time he could tell it was a woman. but he could hear better what was going on…. “ Let go of me you maniac!”,… now he realized ..the voice,.. was Kitty! As she was running towards what looked like a trail,.. she was stopped by a large horse… with a rider…. It’s you! She said now getting even angrier then she already was….. You are the one behind this ?.. This is kidnapping! He dismounted the horse,.. Kitty tried to run,… but he caught her… wrapping both arms around her upper body,… Just stop your hysterics….!.. you’ re not going anywhere!... Kitty continued to fight … tripping him …now they both were rolling in the snow… she was so enraged…. She didn’t even pay any mind to how cold she was….”Get your hands off me “! Kicking a Hitting him,… you won’t get away with this,...People will be looking for me… AND….. When Matt Dillon find out I’m gone ,.. and Who might that be …? Only The United States Marshal in Dodge! They were still wrestling .. … she was still she tried to free herself… but stopped sudden ,.. when he pull a Gun,.. and had it pointed at her head….. well now!... I see that took the wild out of you didn’t it….? Why? … Why did you have that … That …UGH! Take me? Or was it you? ..... truthfully, ... he doesn’t look that smart! Kitty had a tendency to get sarcastic … when in tight situation… Now just turn around and head back that way … you really shouldn’t be out here in the God awful weather,… huffing out a breath,.. as if you’re concerned? Yes, The trade won’t do me much good if you’re Froze..in the snow! Trade? What Trade? For what? It’s simple… My Francine!... he tried forcing her to climb onto the horse… but she fought him…. Then as he clicked the hammer back… it was now behind her ear….Alright! Alright … but then a second click…. Bousselot’! Let her go!.. Kitty heard the voice and exhaled a sigh of relief,… Matt!... It’s ok Kitty ….but Victor turned fast … just as the wind blew up snow dust … pulling Kitty in front of him… with the gun at her head,….drop it !.. or I’ll kill her ! No he won’t Matt … as he said he needs me… alive….!.. Shut up woman ,.. Victor yelled at her… with her temper flaring… you shoot me … there won’t be a trade… you’ll never know where Franny is! Bousselot’ ,.. she’s right !... Matt noticed movement in the trees behind them… Kitty heard it too…. Matt , there’s another one .. in the cabin… just over that way.. .. Passed out drunk! After struggling a bit more .. Kitty lifted her foot… as if she were shifting…. And dug her boot heel into Victor’s shin! As he loosened his grip… she ducked and shots rang out… dropping Victor to the ground … kitty kicked away the gun he dropped… Running towards Matt.  
Matthew’,.. Matthew …from out of the trees … Festus’ …was looking on… as Kitty ran to Matt embrace! Festus’ what in the world were you doing out here…? Kitty asked. I’m ‘a track behind this here Yahoo,.. to find you Miz Kitty! She just shook her head in disbelief. Festus’ leaned down,.. placing his fingers at Victor’s throat… he’s alive Matthew but not sure fur how long? Matt grabbed the blanket off Buck and wrapped kitty in it … then , with his arm around her… Kitty, you alright? Shaking her head,… Yeah,… Yeah I am Now Cowboy! Let’s get you out of this cold…. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
The Trade!  
Conclusion

In the upstairs room at the Long Branch, Doc… now very drained and exhausted,… Sat back quietly amazed,… But too tired to make sense of this … There was no heartbeat,…he said to himself… How could this happen? Doc?... resting her hand on his shoulder,.. Ma’ ? … is something wrong? Oh No,.. Why don’t you go….get some sleep I’ll stay with her… you need your rest… wiping his upper lip… Ma’ I just don’t understand … How could I …. Shhhhhh! It ok … go … go rest I send for you if I need to…

Matt, Kitty and Festus’ made there way back to the cabin…. As they entered ,.. still passed out on the table , was Victor,.. paid sidekick … Festus’ Tie him up … then we can see to Bousselot’… sheeh, Matthew… what ‘a we do fur him out here? Festus’ he’s going to Jail! If I have to drag him there personally….. turning to Kitty… Here let’s get you by the fire… adding another log… Look Cowboy … I’m gonna be fine … I’ll warm up…. He began taking off his coat,.. to wrap it around her ,.. OH, Matt! What? Looking at her surprised. What did you do ?... your bleeding! Come here .. let me see that ? Kit it’s ok …just pulled something….but she insisted,.. Don’t argue with me….reaching for his shirt…this is exactly what I was worried about… you’ve opened the stitches…. Let me try and clean this up for you.. Cowboy. Matt knew better than to argue with her … when it come to this….  
Matthew ,.. In the barn… there’a wagon… and horses… mebe it will make it through the snow….? That’s good …. I don’t want Kitty riding … Festus’ managed to hook up the horses.. with the rig in the barn.. they placed Victor in the back …. Not sure if he ‘d last the ride to Dodge…. His friend,.. Festus’ tied to Victor’s horse… Kitty you ok to travel…or would you rather wait till morning ,.. Cowboy it is practically morning now. where is you cloak…. Don’t think I had it Matt? You telling me they brought you out here with nothing….? I guess …I was un-conscience … didn’t come to till I was already here… I barely remember ... what happened…. Ok… Matt had a second coat in his pack… he put it on Kitty… and wrapped her in the blanket as well….  
Riding along,… Kitty looked over at Matt,… Cowboy?... I think I need to explain what happened here shaking his head,.. don’t have too,.. Sam, Doc and Franny filled me in some …. She could tell there was something he wasn’t saying: Cowboy .. what is it?... Nothing!... Matt Dillon … I know you …and….. Kit, Bousselot’ could have killed you out there ….. Cowboy,.. now she stopped riding… “Matt, I had to ,…well I just had to help Franny…He …He would have killed her…..and as her friend what was I to do?”   
Matt, I didn’t know he would go this far….. But I know your right,… I’m sorry Cowboy! Kitty sometimes I think you ,… think with your Heart…. Without thinking of the consequences! When he turned back to look at her,.. there was no way he could be upset … her look had softened… and those sapphire Blue Eyes ,… we enough to melt him even in the snow!  
Once they reached Dodge …, Festus’ Victor.. to Doc’s office… he was barely alive….. Matt lock up his friend who was so drunk,.. he didn’t know what was happening… Then,… as kitty made her way to the Long Branch,.. Kit,.. I’ll check on you when I’m done here .. will you be ok? Nodding her head,.. yeah … go on .. see you when your done…..   
Sam was behind the Bar,.. Miss Kitty! … Hi Sam…. Quickly her run over … are you… trowing up a hand … I’m Ok. The Marshal? He’s over in the office .. handling … she just dropped her head…. Sam ..I’ll be up in My room… and she headed for the stairs… Oh, Sam ?... yes Miss Kitty….. Franny is she alright … they didn’t find her ? Sam Smiled… No Ma’am… but I think she’ll want to see you …   
Crossing the landing,… Franny’s door opened,…. Miss Kitty? Kitty looked surprised to see Ma’ standing there…. Ma’ what are you doing here … Oh,.. I was helping Doc with Your friend… Hearing Kitty’s voice,.. Kitty is that you? Walking into Franny’s room… Yes , Honey ..it me… Kitty stopped in her tracks… she couldn’t believe her eyes… Franny was lying in the bed… holding her new born baby Daughter! Franny!... what?…..Come .. I want you to see …. Shaking her head to clear her mind… Franny I don’t understand….. I know … neither do I … Doc says she’s a miracle!... wait!... how long was I gone? Well I see you made it back Young lady?... Doc was walking in behind Kitty…. Doc!... she hugged him tightly. Still confused,… Doc,… Franny , The Baby? Tugging on his ear,.. well… it seems that Miss Franny here was a bit more pregnant then she thought….Oh My Heavens… Is she… are you alright? Worn out and tired maybe … but yes…. Now I want you to rest… then he sat down,… along side her…. I ‘ll check on you later .. then looked at Kitty,.. you follow me… I want to see if your ok? Doc I’m Fine.. just cold and tired…. I’m the Doctor … Curly,.. I’m to tired to argue….

He check Kitty over …, Oh, Doc … when you see Matt,… he opened up his stitches… I cleaned it up as much as I could.. But…. Nodding ,. I’ll take care of it … He didn’t seem his self to kitty… Curly?... want to talk?... about?...whatever has you so pre-occupied. Please? I can tell .. I know you as well as I know Matt… he sat back in the chair in her room… Kitty I did the Most awful thing…. Oh Curly…. When I was taking care of Franny … she started to Bleed … and had awful pain… I mis- judged .. then he fell silent…. What Curly? … tell me… Well I couldn’t hear a Heartbeat.. for the Baby… I told her the baby had to come out .. that it was Stillborn! She was devastated…. Oh Curly? You thought…. Swiping his Mustache… Kitty it was a miracle ... after I delivered her …. She struggled for a bit but then… for some unknown reason… It’s like Franny said.. It’s just a Miracle .. “A Miracle “ Kitty put her hands on his shoulders … the leaned down and wrapped her arms around him…..   
After resting and getting freshened up… Kitty knocked Franny’s door, Come in… she replied…. Kitty! Sitting beside her bed,.. Franny Doc told me what happened…. Oh Kitty … I could hardly believe it myself… I thought my baby was gone…. But then.. Kitty smiled looking at the tiny bundle in her arms… do you want to hold her ...? Of course I do… she said wearing a big smile…. Kitty pulled back the soft cover.. Ma’ had brought for her….. OH Fran,.. she is beautiful!... so tiny… Kitty ,. If you don’t mind…? Not looking up for the tiny delicate baby in her arms.. yes? I’d like to call her Kathleen? Really? ... of course… Kitty after all you’ve done and risked for me…. It’s what I want…. Kitty looked at the small infant,… Hello Kathleen!   
Later matt came over to check on Kitty … Sam directed him to Franny’s room… Knocking,.. he heard them talking… Come in… Hello Marshal! Matt was as shocked as Kitty was…. Did I miss something here? Oh , Cowboy we both did ….Matt come look at her … she beautiful! Kitty handed the baby to Matt… wow,.. she’s tiny… puffing out a breath of air,.. This makes what I have to say harder… Please Matt what is it? She asked him. Franny ,. I’m afraid ,.. Victor … is Dead! She just lowered her head and closed her eyes…. How… ? well he was shot,.. you? Nodding … Yes I’m sorry … No Matt… don’t be .. this would have happen sometime … if not now….then… she just stopped her train of thought. Matt what about the other Man?.. Kitty asked. He’ll go to trail.. than to jail for Kidnapping.. 

Franny, remained at Kitty’s till she gained her strength,.. then.. while she was there .. she had written a letter to her Parents.. back in New Orleans,.. explaining most of what took place,.. they wanted her to return home … to be with them .. in what they considered to be her time of Mourning!...  
As soon as she got back enough strength … Matt and Kitty as well as Doc,.. saw her off at the train…hugging Matt Doc Festus’ and even Sam,.. Thank You All for everything…. Then she stood in front of Kitty,… Kitty Russell ,.. Thank You doesn’t seem to be enough … We’ll never forget you you know? Of course you won’t ,,.. you’ll be seeing me often… so I can see both you and Kathleen! She reached out and hugged her … You are the best friend anyone could have…. All Aboard!... the conductor yelled out…. She stepped up on the train… holding Kathleen… and waving as the train pulled out…..  
Several week went by … most things went back to normal … Victor’s friend … Named Harry Barker,.. was tried and convicted of kidnapping .. and sentence to 8 yrs. In prison… Victor’s family had him shipped back to France for a proper burial….  
Matt and Kitty settled back into their routine….   
It was closing time when Matt stopped his last Stop,… Sam, Kitty in her office?... no Marshal .. her room… think she’s waiting to talk to you… I was just leaving… Night Sam.. Night Marshal…  
Climbing the stairs and crossing the landing…. Tapping lightly on her door… Come in Cowboy…. Slowly opening the door … Kitty was nowhere in sight… Kit … the room was dim.. candles lit all around the room… “Hello Cowboy”,.. she said as she came out of the water room… To his surprise .. in a Blue Satin Night Gown… Her shoulders exposed… Her hair falling down her back… Kit, Honey You Look … Uh Uh!.. walking towards him running her hands across his chest…. Uh Uh… Shhh, No words Cowboy… Show Me!.. Show you? ,,, uh huh… Show me what you think…..without another thought.. he pulled her into his arms… Kissing her passionately…. Ahhh Kit was all he could mutter out … Cowboy ?.. huh? Was all he utter while still wanting to continue his Kiss… I want you! Honey, you have me…..No,… I want you to Make Love to me…..Yes Ma’am you don’t have to ask twice…. Scooping her up into his arms… Cowboy be careful ... you’ll hurt yourself… Nope Not a chance!  
Placing her gently.. in the center of the Hugh Brass Bed.. slipping the Gown down and off her Body,…Gosh Kit ,you are Beautiful… ! smothering her in Kisses … carefully placing his hands under her full soft Breast.. licking the nipple slowly… then drawing them one at a time into his mouth…. UUMMMMMM! As he slowly work his way down her full curves….Kissing and Licking all her pleasure points…. Till she was about to lose control….Matt!... she in a rapid pace… pushing the clothes off his body Cowboy I need you .. Now! I want to feel you inside me … deep inside me Show me how much I’m Yours! Matt gladly without hesitation… slid up and over her now damp and heated Body … moving up slowly to enter at the cleft of her parted legs … slipping in and feeling a wet Hot reception…. Ahh Honey .. I’ve Miss this ,.. Missed You!....Both in a frenzy of uncontrollable passion .. and need for one another … rocking in Rhythm … Molding themselves to the other … as if One! Then, exploding ecstasy ... and Bliss! … repeated this Over and Over through-out the night…   
Lying spent,.. wrapped in one another,… with her face snuggled in his chest.. he whispered… Kit , Honey ,out there … I would have TRADED.. My Life and all I have and Am, for you ….and make sure you are here with me always.. I Love You Kitty Russell…! And I Love You! Matt Dillon… snuggling tighter… Good Night Honey!, Good Night Cowboy!

 

FINI


End file.
